


You can be loud as hell while making love

by curiumKingyo



Category: 09'Sherlock Holmes
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock insists on being gagged, Watson agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can be loud as hell while making love

Holmes knows it would be difficult even before it starts. He knows something would change the very moment his eyes fell over John Watson; in the few seconds between looking at him and inviting him to be his flat mate, Holmes had made one of the most important decisions of his life. Difficult, yes, but he'd never regret a moment of his association with Watson.

“It really makes me uncomfortable” Watson says, nibbling his neck and twisting the silk tie around his fingers.

“It's a necessary evil” Holmes says, trowing his head back offering more of his long neck to Watson.

The doctor sighed and looked into the detective's eyes. Watson could see how ridiculously big Holmes' pupils were and knew his own eyes weren't looking any different, he was so aroused it hurts and being so close to Holmes was turning into a very sophisticated kind of torture.

“I'm loud” Holmes says, trying to disentangle the tie from Watson's fingers. “It's already difficult with it and I don't want to rise suspicion.”

Holmes was truly happy about how well he phrased it; Watson would think he was talking about their crime, but he was actually thinking of other matters. It was difficult, he knew it would be; Watson was a bright star that caught his attention in the first second and he knew he was fate bounded to fall in love with him. He'd never guess they would come to their current arrangement, and that was just one of the pleasant surprises the ex-soldier brought to his life. It made things even more difficult, but he still regretted nothing.

The first time adrenaline and forbidden feelings met, they can barely lock the door behind them before stumbling into each other, eager and messy. It was Holmes' first time but he didn't said a word, afraid that it would make Watson rethink his actions and run away. It have hurt a bit, but have been so good Holmes needed to bury his face onto Watson's neck and bit his own fingers in order to keep from crying out loud. When it finished they were trembling and coated in sweat, but Holmes was light headed and even while not being a romantic guy he wanted to hug Watson against him for the rest of the night. He wanted it so badly he managed to wrap himself around Watson in a way that made it impossible to the doctor to get away. When Watson was sleeping, Holmes got the nerve to kiss his forehead and whisper his eternal love.

Holmes knew that after the first time he poured those words out of his mouth it would become impossible to keep them in again. He also knew that those words could ruin everything and ruining this was the last thing he wanted to do. That sets a problem in, fortunately Holmes is a genius and manages to come up with the tie and the “too loud” excuse. So far so good, nothing could go wrong.

“I still don't like it” Watson says as he unrolls the tie and starts wrapping it around Holmes' face. “I'd like to hear you moaning, and I'm sure your mouth twists beautifully when I'm inside you.”

Holmes moans around the gag and what he sees in Watson's face is a brief flash of something other than lust or hunger. It is something softer and warmer and Holmes gets desperate to see that again so he could catalog and understand this.

Once the gag is gently, but firmly, tied to Holmes's face, Watson finishes undressing them both and starts to prep the detective. Holmes is quiet behind the silk tie, his eyes all over Watson, trying to say with his glassy stare how much he loved that man. Unfortunately Watson is busy sliding lubed fingers in and out of his body, twisting them and peppering kisses across his navel. Holmes is undone and completely hard in few minutes, his eyes alternating between tightly shut and wide open.

“Are you ready?” Something in the way Watson's voice curls around this words, like they were utterly important, makes Holmes wonder about that warm flash he saw not long before. He nods languidly and behind the gag he is screaming “yes, please, my love, make me yours forever!”

Watson slides in slowly and steadily and Holmes feels every centimeter entering him, he wants to scream or, more probably, smash his mouth against Watson's and kiss him for all he's worth. As usual the initial pace is lazy and rhythmic, like a walk in a park. It slowly evolves into something faster, but it is still gentle. When it becomes harsh, both of them are already toeing around the edge of their pleasure. Holmes' skin would be glistening with sweat and his hair mused beyond repair, and he'd be more beautiful than everything in Watson's eyes. The doctor bites his lips and decides he needs to kiss Holmes or he'd burst. “Holmes can be as loud as he wants, I'll swallow all his sounds” he thinks and shivers with such a perspective.

Holmes is thankful for the gag, otherwise the room would be echoing with his moans and oaths of eternal love. His eyes are closed and his mind is so fuzzy and blissfully filled with white noise that he doesn't feel Watson's hands moving towards his face. He doesn't feel the nimble surgeon's fingers quickly untying the gag and easing it off. He only realizes what happened when his voice thunders across the room:

“...eternally yours, beloved mine”

Holmes' eyes shot open and he is already feeling his face going pale and turning red and his breath catching in his chest. He is panicking, he can't even think when he gathers enough courage to look into Watson's face.

The doctor is surprised, that much he could have guessed without looking, but soon that soft and warm thing glowed on his face. His eyes got brighter and his lips were slowly curling into a sincere and beautiful smile. Much to the detective's surprise, the doctor leans over him and gently brushes his lips against his own. Holmes moans and Watson takes this opportunity to deepen the kiss, he cants his hips lightly while swirling his tongue inside Holmes' mouth.

Holmes comes with a silent cry against Watson's mouth, his body convulsing around that mind-bleacher pleasure. Watson follows shortly, muffling his own cries in Holmes' mouth. It takes longer than it usually does for their breath return to a civilized rhythm; this much could be expected, their orgasm had been wilder and deeper and brighter than ever.

Watson slowly pulls out and wraps his arms around Holmes' shivering form, his fingers are still clutching the silk tie and his eyes are searching for Holmes'.

“From the first moment I saw you” Holmes voice was low and shy and Watson noticed how carefully chosen those words were “I knew you'd change my life. I knew, immediately after meeting you, that I would fall for you. It's so difficult...”

“Would it have been easier, if I had said it first?”

Holmes' eyes go wide.

“I love you, Holmes” Watson says and that gentle and warm feeling flood between them and Holmes' feels like drowning on it. Fortunately Watson's lips were there to keep him from getting lost in his blissful happiness.


End file.
